Lilac kimono
by Flying Faraway
Summary: A collection of simple, mostly white, poems. Dedicated to Rangiku & Gin's manifold relationship.
1. I

**Lilac kimono**

* * *

He wraps her in the sorrow

Plain and lasting like the silk

And grief is spread beneath her

Dried and silent like a desert.

2

He spared her once from death,

He was a cruel savior.

And tears full of regret

Stream down the pallid face.

3

Farther than the horizon,

He seeks his own belief.

So far and without her

In ever roaming thoughts.

4

She was a barren flower

On his untrodden path.

Admired for a moment

And simply cast aside.


	2. II

_A white poem inspired by the song from "Duelist". That's how I envision their fight._

* * *

The color of the silver moon above

Is brighter than your pallid hands,

Flitting around like a pair of doves

They disappear without a trace.

2

Barely touching, those silk arms

Meet one another in the snow.

The white dust swirls and lies

So gently on the pearly brow.

3

Like lovers, two swords dance

Across the chilling air.

Blades cut through flowing lace

The feelings that we share.

4

The tragic breath escapes:

It's stifled by the death.

And yet, your smile stays

To swallow the red path.


	3. III

Author's apologia: that turned to be an experimental poem in prose, with rough transitions, barely rhymed. Frankly speaking, I desperately tried to translate my creation from Russian into English and failed miserably.

Summary: Rangiku has a special unfeasible request…

* * *

The imperative letter

* * *

When leaving, leave every place. And please, gently stifle the candle. Your shadow for freedom… a doubtful exchange. No traces! Erase the dream reddle. Don't cast that final glance in the end. I was never a beggar in need for a dole. I heard your Judas' remorse: faith… never meant. Forbid the farewell Gomen once for all. Get lost within the non-existence void. Transform each memory moth into dust. Forever fall silent on that muted note. Forget every single way back at last. Do not utter confessions at sunsets for I've ceased to be your sacred icon. Penelope really hates weaving torments in thousands. And I… I no longer wish to be Madonna in iron. Through my chest, pierce the heart and tear the destiny thread, sewn in veins, in my very blood. For I can not turn you out, myself, I solely whisper: "Leave, go away, disavow…"


	4. IV

_Sorroful lyrics with an inconsistent rhythm._

* * *

**Lacrimosa**

* * *

I'm choked with autumn chilling wind.

The rustling leaves beneath my feet.

Behind the crimson-gold of trees

The grand wall sinks to barren leas.

2

There, where the weeds are laid like silks,

In rivulets the life wine streams

Beast rests amidst the crows rich feast:

It's you who sleep, it's you who sleep.

3

Your blade is sated with a fatal kiss,

It gulped in passion poisoned seas

And paid the tribute to the bored field,

Grateful and glad of the ill-fated gift.

4

The heart grows numb and gazes meet,

More than enough for sounds to freeze

My only want: it were not heaven's will,

So I repeat, so I repeat…

5

- Gin…Gin…Gin… Ichimaru Gin…

Enchanted name with a queer ring,

Your mother sewed a black sin into it.

And I…I could not dispel anything.

6

The last words… I suddenly hear:

- Such tardy tears, Rangiku!

Again the lonesome man leaves:

- Just this once…cry for me, my kiku...

* * *

Kiku* (jap.) – chrysanthemum


	5. V

Inspired by chapter # 416.

That morning hour, winter dawn…

My heart remembers your return:

All I could see was you alone,

You, and the black wings on snow.

Words, whispered in decisive tone,

So firm, so cold, like icy bonds.

It felt forlorn, it felt so wrong:

You had to leave, I had to mourn,

I stood, my knees deep in the snow.

I cried and cried over the soul,

Gone by the wings from our home,

The cruel wings, pitch-black as coal.

On winter nights it snowed and snowed...


	6. VI

I'm not entirely content with this one, because these lines are barely rhymed and I surely did sin with the metre. Nevertheless I published this foetus: Gin's voice kept ringing in my head...

* * *

I just wanted to bring you the perfect gift:

And caught a whole world under my sleeve,

Too giant and full, it tore through.

**2  
**

So I had no choice but to make it swift

To heavens and reach for the Moon with my spear,

But its sickly shine turned untrue.

**3  
**

With my insolent hands the Sun was lift,

It burned skin to ashes, the breath got too sear,

Thus I wisely let it back hang in blue.

**4  
**

Foolish me, not aware of your only need,

Neither moon, nor sun and nor world

In Dear's fantasies seemed to appear.

I should have simply given you Love.


	7. VII

Well, what can I say? I tried. This piece partially (if not entirely) concerns Aizen and Gin's relations and the latest chapters.

* * *

Twelve were beside you, now there're none,

Decided Deicide, the archetype outcome.

2

Was Gin your private Judas from the start?

His sacrifice meant suicide, all right.

3

He never pledged loyalty to any of the Sides,

Bifacial traitor stayed devoted to old ties.

And to that promise buried in blue eyes.

4

What crime is it to steel back from the Thief?

He paid the painful price: he had to leave

The shiny precious jewel, his life pith.

5

The symbol for despair is marigold,

He crushes clay and resurrects the God.

The hollow God who is nobody's Lord.

6

It's you who triumph, but he sighs

For headless Nika soars too high,

Mad deity presages: End is nigh.

7

The destined soon arrives in newly light,

And with a glance the fallen blesses holy fight.


	8. VIII

**Paths**

* * *

There's no more shuddering from cold

Of lonely nights, from howling of the blizzards.

He took away with him those winter storms,

Erased all traces like a decent wizard.

He didn't left me any chance of reaching

He showed me pointlessness of waiting.

So I'm not stopping,

I'll be walking…

In a new direction,

I'll follow my perfection.

Praying, on my soul I pour the balm,

My hands are warm, my mind is calm.

A snowflake's crying on my palm.


	9. IX

**Scales**

* * *

Don't whisper "I'm sorry", and then recline

Your head on my lap, shutting eyes,

Once again ignoring the pardoning line,

Tears of heartbreak, infinite "Whys".

2

The parting venom's a perfect drug:

One mask you shed , two-faced disguise.

3

To winter nights and hollowed ties,

Paralyzed by the silence, I'm stuck…

4

I lay a caress on the pet I can't keep,

Always holding the tips of your tails.

Such a slippery skin and relationship.

My warm fingers brush silver scales.

5

Barely visible scales… the snake left.


	10. X

_Based on a poem from the twentieth volume:_

_Those who do not know what love is, liken it to beauty._  
_ Those who claim to know what love is, liken it to ugliness._

* * *

In a place where nobody fears the death,

While being afraid of love,

I've found you, lying on my wild path.,.

Of the most terrible world.

2

In a place where nobody dares to dream,

While greedy enough to plot,

I've found you, robbed of the precious thing

In the truly ugliest form.

3

In the hands which have hid killer intents

With the only will to survive,

I've wrapped you without future regrets

Just to keep my finding alive.

4

In the mind that wandered to who really knows,

Of the most selfish style,

Were inserted those cruel, yet fateful vows,

Like an indestructible file.

5

In the eyes which stayed opened to none,

Bearing shiny diamonds of skies,

Your reflection appeared, like a tiny sun,

Showing me the warmest smiles.

6

In my heart which had no meaning to beat,

Not to harden into a rock,

In that desert you've planted a magical seed

Just to reap dazzling fireworks.


	11. XI

_I guess this is my farewell poem. Thank you all for reading 'Lilac kimono'!_

* * *

**Black-and-white death**

* * *

1

My end… is it black? My end… is it white?

Flying at me with a sweep of a scythe,

Both on this side and the other side

That death, black or white, is the curtain divide.

2

Be it the whitest butterfly or the raven crow,

Its silhouette, shaped by the funeral gown,

Long since, has been setting our teeth on edge

While ordering us to step down from the stage.

3

The difference… difference: white or black?

When my dear is near, should I really care?

Black... fades to white? Equal, it seems.

Watered by the dew, two colors swim.

4

Ah! Her waxen face paints my vision in white

But the darken sleeve obscures the light!

It's time to smile and waste my last breath…

Still, that loving blue impedes the Death.


End file.
